Edward Bella Songs
by B1u3 R0s3
Summary: My first songs, sorta: Edward and Bella and Jacob Dont kill me in several songs that i changed the lyrics of, including Teardrops on my Guitar and Hello Beautiful. No flames. Please R&R!
1. Teardrops

_**AN: From Bella's perspective about Edward.**_  
**I own neither Twilight (Stephenie Meyer) nor Teardrops on my Guitar (Taylor Swift). Duh.**

He dazzles me, I hide my smile but he still sees

That I can't even think every time he does that to me.

He's so beautiful, that vampire I adore,

He can do anything, like glitter on the seashore.

* * *

He's the reason for the love that's in my heart,

The only thing I hate is how he drives fast in the car.

And he glows like sparkling diamonds when he stays out in the sun

* * *

I blush redly, he laughs cause he thinks its funny,

How I can't control my heart when he's with me.

I trip all the time, mostly not on anything,

But he picks me up and kisses me every time,

* * *

He's the reason for the love that's in my heart,

The only thing I hate is how he drives fast in the car.

And he glows like sparkling diamonds when he stays out in the sun

* * *

He walks by me, knowing how well I can see

How he walks so perfectly,

I know it's from his immortality

He's gonna hold me tight, kiss me all the time,

I'll look into those topaz eyes, and know I'm lucky cause,

* * *

He's the reason for the love that's in my heart,

The only thing I hate is how he drives fast in the car.

And he glows like sparkling diamonds when he stays out in the sun

* * *

So Edward drives me home, that beautiful fella,

Smiles my crooked smile,

And says "See you later, Bella,"

He's the reason for the love that's in my heart,

I love him, though he's got no beating heart.

And he glows like sparkling diamonds when he stays out in the sun

You say that you love me, can it really be true,

Can you love me as much as I love you?

He looks at me, I hide my smile but he still sees


	2. Hello Beautiful

Don't hate me, I chose a Jonas Brothers song and wrote new lyrics from Edward's perspective during New Moon. If his heart wrote a letter, and he came back, and Bella didn't jump off that cliff, this is what might've happened.

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight, New Moon, (both by Stephenie Meyer) nor Hello Beautiful (by the Jonas Brothers). Duh.**

Hello, Bella Swan,

How's it going?  
I hear it's very green, in Forks, Washington,

I've been missing you,

It's true.

And tonight, I can't fly.

No tonight, I can't fly!

'Cause I am going around the world,

And seeing everything,

And I'm not satisfied,

Since I can't see your eyes.

Hello, Bella Swan,

It's been a long time,

Since I've been near you, and looked in your eyes,

I am missing you,

It's true.

And tonight, I'll try to fly.

Yeah, tonight, I'm trying to fly!

'Cause I went all around the world,  
And I saw everything,

And I realized,

That to live, I need to see your eyes.


	3. Danny Phantom Theme

_**AN: Hey! This was inspired by something on . I was looking for Twilight related stuff and found someone had made a Danny Phantom Edward Cullen song thing. (I think the show's cool, don't laugh. Too hard. :-) **__**)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom or the Twilight Saga.**_

He's a vampire.

Edward Cullen.

Yo Edward Mason he was seventeen,

When Doctor Cullen bit him, it was not serene.

But now he could hear thoughts unseen.

He can hear 'em all 'cuz he's Edward Cullen.

After three long days, the venom worked.

Now Carlisle Cullen's loneliness had been cured.

When his heart stopped beating, everything had been changed.

Physical characteristics rearranged.

When he first woke up he realized,

He was a vampire and had coal black eyes.

He was beautiful, could dazzle humans, and run.

When he ran so fast it was so much fun.

Once he ran away and came back 'cuz he knew.

To be with his family is what he had to do.

And he won't bite neither me nor you.

He's a vegetarian, he's Edward Cullen.

His family's amazing, he's Edward Cullen.

We all love him, he's Edward Cullen.

EDWARD CULLEN!


	4. If We Were a Movie

_**AN: If We Were a Movie by Hannah Montana in Jacob Black's perspective, Twilight til Breaking Dawn, SMALL SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVENT READ BREAKING DAWN! Those who hate Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus or Jacob Black, no hate mail or flames please. Either read and review nicely (But kind criticism is appreciated) or don't read, ya get the idea :-D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own neither If We Were A Movie (Miley Cyrus technically) or the Twilight Saga (Stephenie Meyer)**_

**If We Were a Movie**

_Jacob's POV_

Uh-oh,

There you go again,

All pro-vampire-tastic,

Yeah, you!

You're pretty,

Got everybody starstruck.

I know,

How you're always gonna go,

For the vampire boy,

Instead of me,

But let me take it and you'll see,

* * *

Since we are a movie, _**(AN: sorry I interrupted. It will be soon, so don't chew me out!)**_

You are the right girl,

And I am the best friend,

That you fell in love with,

In the end,

It was friendship,

Just that but not more,

So go ahead,

Back to him,

I'll be sad again.

Yeah.

* * *

Yeah, yeah,

When you visit,

I can see it in your face.

Oh, sure!

Want us to meet, _**(AN: sorry again. Edward and Jacob are the "us".)**_

And make a truce between us.

La la,

I'll be smilin' through my tears,

Because you should know,

I'll have to go,

Because you can't stay Switzerland.

* * *

Since we are a movie,

You are the human,

And I am the werewolf,

That you still end up hurtin'

In the end.

Maybe friendship,

We'll have but not more,

So get married,

Become a vamp,

Break my tender heart.

* * *

Wish I could tell you,

You should stay,

Some way I've never tried before.

When we're together,

It's for real,

No playin'!

Wish I could tell you,

With a kiss,

More than just in my mind,

I tell you,

It could be amazing! (echo: could be, could be amazing!)

* * *

Wait, now we're a movie,

Reneesme is my girl,

And I'm still your best friend,

And I fell in love with,

Your daughter,

She likes to bite me,

But, hey, it don't hurt me,

She'll grow up,

We'll fall in love,

I'll be happy soon.

* * *

Wait, now we're a movie, (Echo: now we are)

Reneesme is my girl, (Echo: she's mine)

And I'm still your best friend, (Echo: and I'm still)

And I fell in love with,

Your daughter,

She likes to bite me, (Echo: Yeah, she does)

But, hey, it don't hurt me, (Echo: it don't hurt)

She'll grow up,

We'll fall in love,

I'll be happy soon.

Wait, now we're a movie, (Echo: now we are)

Reneesme is my girl, (Echo: she's mine)

And I'm still your best friend, (Echo: and I'm still)

And I fell in love with,

Your daughter,

She likes to bite me, (Echo: Yeah, she does)

But, hey, it don't hurt me, (Echo: it don't hurt)

She'll grow up,

We'll fall in love,

I'll be happy soon.


	5. Closure

_**AN: I will write my other stories I promise! It's just I listen to music a lot, and when I hear a song perfect for this, I just HAVE to write it. This one's from Edward's perspective. Let's say he went back to spy or "saw" through Alice's head if he stayed with them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own neither the Twilight Saga (Stephenie Meyer) nor Closure (Aly & Aj)**_

_Edward's POV_

Yesterday I spotted you,

Hanging out with someone new,

Come on, Bells, I can't believe who!

Did it hurt?

Oh, yes, it hurt,

A whole bunch more than I thought it would,

Guess that means I'll never move on.

* * *

Not any closer,

Closer to closure.

Wish I was closer,

Closer to closure.

* * *

Remember taking your pictures down,

And all that other stuff I found,

And hid it somewhere in your closet.

You used to wear those sweats to bed,

But now they're in the drawer instead,

You don't want to be reminded.

No, no.

* * *

Not any closer,

Closer to closure.

Wish I was closer,

Closer to closure.

* * *

I saw you today,

Taking my breath away,

And someone opened their mouth without thinking.

It made you recall,

That I ended it all,

And it makes me feel worse about leaving.

Mmmm.

* * *

Everyday,

Everyday,

Everyday,

Everyday,

Everyday,

Everyday,

Everyday,

I'm no closer.

* * *

Not any closer,

Closer to closure.

Wish I was closer,

Closer to closure.


	6. Collapsed

_**AN: I will write my other stories I promise! It's just I listen to music a lot, and when I hear a song perfect for this, I just HAVE to write it. This one's from Bella's perspective. She's just a tad sad and bitter because Edward left.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own neither the Twilight Saga (Stephenie Meyer) nor Clollapsed (Aly & Aj)**_

_Bella's POV_

You are the one,

That left me to die,

Now you talk away,

In the depths of my mind.

* * *

That's why you let me go,

You're too good for me it's true,

I messed it up and now,

There's nothing I can do.

Lay in the meadow,

And had a good time,

But I was wrong,

Yeah, I was wrong.

If you stayed to be all mine,

I wouldn't waste any time,

I wish I could erase the past,

Now it's all collapsed in my lap.

* * *

I over thought,

So you broke my poor heart,

Yeah,

Then you left,

My memories, all I've got left.

* * *

That's why you let me go,

You're too good for me it's true,

I messed it up and now,

There's nothing I can do.

Lay in the meadow,

And had a good time,

But I was wrong,

Yeah, I was wrong.

If you stayed to be all mine,

I wouldn't waste any time,

I wish I could erase the past,

Now it's all collapsed in my lap.

* * *

Remember you like 'twas yesterday,

I'll never meet a guy with golden eyes,

Won't have my crooked smile,

Be an autophile,

You won't come back,

Give me the lovin' that I lack,

Bet I'd make another mistake,

And then I'd have lots more heartache.

* * *

Wish I could erase the past now,

'Cause I need you back.

If you stayed to be all mine,

I wouldn't waste any time,

I wish I could erase the past,

'Cause I really need you back.


	7. Bleeding Love

_**AN: I know, I know, another song. But I can't ignore the creative juice! When it flows, it flows! This is Bella's POV during New Moon. (I seem to be doing them all in New Moon except Teardrops…Hmmm…)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own neither the Twilight Saga (Stephenie Meyer) nor Bleeding Love (Leona Lewis).**_

Closed off from love,

I don't need the pain.

I suffer every time,

Someone says your name.

Time somehow passed,

But I felt frozen.

Oooh…

* * *

Something just happened,

When I was with you,

You eyes dazzled me,

But twas to good to be true,

Wanna believe you love me,

But that's thinking crazy.

* * *

I don't care what they say,

I'm in love with you,

You did push me away,

But I hope it's not true.

Every time I hear your name,

I feel so broken,

It cuts me open and I

* * *

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Oooh, oooh...

* * *

Trying real hard to hear,

In my head a loud,

Warning from you fills my ears,

It fills me with hopeful doubt,

That you ever left, but,

I know you did in my heart,

Hey, yeah!

* * *

But nothing's greater,

Than the real you in my arms, Edward,

And in my world of loneliness,

I see your face,

Yet everyone around me,

Thinks that I have gone crazy,

Maybe, maybe.

* * *

I don't care what they say,

I'm in love with you,

You did push me away,

But I hope it's not true.

Every time I hear your name,

I feel so broken,

It cuts me open and I

* * *

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

* * *

And it's draining all of me ,  
Oh, they find it hard to believe,

I'll survive all these scars,

You have left on me.

* * *

I don't care what they say,

I'm in love with you,

You did push me away,

But I hope it's not true.

Every time I hear your name,

I feel so broken,

It cuts me open and I

* * *

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love


	8. Goodbye

_**AN: I haven't given up on my other stories I promise! But I need reviews, ideas from you, ideas from my brain, and I need to work out the kinks in Goodbye, because I had the timing off! So, before you yell at me, read my latest inspiration. It's a reweording of a song by Miley Cyrus (Shut up, haters) entitled 'Goodbye'. Edward writes it while in South America. It ends with Rosalie's phone call.**_

**Disclaimer: I am neither Stephenie Meyer (Twilight) nor Miley Cyrus (Goodbye)**

I can honestly say

You've been on my mind

Since I left you there that fateful day

I can still see your face

In my mind

And memories come back to life

And I don't mind

* * *

I remember when we kissed

I still feel it on my lips

The time that you attacked me

Used to make me laugh and

I remember those simple things

Makes me wish I could cry

And the one thing I hope you forget

The memory that you should forget

My saying goodbye

* * *

I sat here this morning,

Remembered our song

If I had tears I'd have cried along

Picked up my phone

And then put it down

'Cause I know that it's not the time

I'm in a bind

* * *

I remember when we kissed

I still feel it on my lips

The time that you attacked me

Used to make me laugh and

I remember those simple things

Makes me wish I could cry

And the one thing I hope you forget

The memory that you should forget

My saying goodbye

* * *

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up

With Rose's ring tone

I hesitate but answer it anyway

She sounds so forlorn

And I'm surprised to hear her say

* * *

You jumped to end all the pain

Alice's vision was plain

Guess leaving was a mistake

And now I'm paying

Now I have to go off to die

It's not enough to just cry

Now the one thing we'll both forget

Hopefully it was for the best

My goodbye lies

Goodbye lies

My goodbye


End file.
